1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, personal computers and the like are widely spread as information devices, and semiconductor memories are used as recording media in such personal computers. The semiconductor memories are mounted on a substrate that is attached to a motherboard of a personal computer. Thus, a connector called a card edge connector for attaching the substrate is provided at the motherboard. Electrode pads are provided at an edge of the substrate, and the substrate is attached to the card edge connector by inserting the substrate to the card edge connector.
Meanwhile, fans are provided in the personal computer such as a fan for cooling a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a fan attached to a graphics board, or a fan for cooling an inner portion of a housing. When these fans are operated while the personal computer is activated, vibration is generated in the personal computer, and the vibration is transmitted to the card edge connector and the substrate. If the electrode pads of the substrate and contact terminals of the card edge connector are momentarily electrically disconnected due to such vibration, that may affect an operation of the personal computer and is not preferable. Further, this is the same for a case when a strong impact or the like is applied to the personal computer.
Thus, a card edge connector is required by which electrode pads of a substrate and contact terminals of a card edge connector are not electrically disconnected even when vibration is generated in the personal computer or an impact is applied to the personal computer.
[Patent Documents]
    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-202615    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-199766